Ella The Sphynx (Destiels Baby Girl)
by saawinchester
Summary: Castiel finds a stray sphynx cat he calls Ella. Will Dean let them keep her? Note this fic will have many chapters :) Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the image on the cover. I just downloaded from Google images for fan fic purposes only.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic, just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only :) ENJOY!**

 **I would also like to let you lovely readers know that English is not my first language, so please excuse my mistakes.**

 **I also appreciate feedback as it helps guide and provide me with the motivation to continue my writing.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dean please", Castiel shot Dean his best puppy dog eyes.

 _Damnit Sammy_. "No Cas...we are not bringing a stray wierd looking hairless cat into our bunker".

"Its called a shpynx cat...and I think they are very elegant looking".

"I dont care Cas!...Its freaky!...I mean look at its big eyeballs, gigantor ears and not forgetting its wierd crinkly skin".

Cas sighed looking sad, he crouched low and picked up the cat, "Im sorry Ella but I wont be able to bring you home with us...because my boyfriend doesnt want you to come with us...it really breaks my heart...I will bring you food everyday I promise...I know where you live ok".

All the cat did was purr and rub itself on Castiels chest. Meanwhile, Dean watched the exchange and started to feel guilty and low. Castiels happiness was always his first priority. _No dont give in Dean. No, No, Oh what the hell!_

"Cas...bring her with us".

Castiel gave Dean a toothy grin, heaving little Ella up, "You hear that?..you are coming home with us...you are gonna be our little baby".

"Nuh uh...she aint our baby...she is just a cat...and Cas you better make sure that that thing does not make a mess at home so you better be ready to feed, bath and clean its poop up!...got it?!"

"Ok Dean". Castiel turned back to Ella and whispered, "Dont worry Ella...youre my baby".

 _Meow._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **2 MONTHS LATER (THE BUNKER)**

"Cas why is our baby so restless?...look at her!..she looks so sad!"

Castiel just rolled his eyes. _So much for she is not our baby, Dean._ "She must be hungry Dean!"

Dean carried Ella, "Oh poor baby...dont worry daddy will feed you".

Castiel watched as Dean walked to the kitchen carrying Ella. He just smiled at his lovers retreating back. _Oh boy, Dean didnt know how good Ella had him wrapped around her little paw._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn't think that leaving for a hunt was one of the hardest things he would ever do. He had to leave two of the most precious figures in his life, at home. He had kissed Castiel goodbye but when it came to Ella, she turned away and padded to the couch as if trying to ignore him.

"Oh come on Ella, Daddy will only be gone for two days".

 _MEOW!_

Castiel just watched on fondly as his partner,walked over and sat beside their baby. Dean started to lift her up into his arms when she snipped at his finger, making him let go immediately.

"Ow Ella!...that's naughty!"

Again she ignored him, slowly patting her paws on the couch before she settled.

Dean sighed, "Im sorry for yelling Ella….now daddy is gonna miss you but there are people who need my help….besides you have got papa Cas here…he will take care of you".

Everything was silent for sometime before Ella got up and climbed onto Deans lap, purring and rubbing at his tummy. _Meeeeoooowwww._

Dean smiled running his hand along Ella's custom made fur coat, that Castiel got specially designed for their sweet baby. "I know sweetheart….I will miss you too…but it won't be long…uncle Sam will also take good care of me so that I will come back home straight to you and papa Cas ok?...I promise I will call and Papa can put me on loudspeaker so we can talk ok?"

 _Meow._

"Hey Dean…time to go!" Sam called out.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Sammy!"

Dean pecked Ella's naked head before he passed her to Cas. "Look after our girl honey".

"I will take care of her well Dean….now be safe ok?...call me tonight once you get to the motel".

"Aye aye Captain", Dean saluted before he pecked Castiel once more and walked away trying hard not to turn around and say _screw the hunt_ when he heard the cat cries of little Ella follow him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It was safe to say that Ella loved bath times. Due to easy oily skin and scabbing, her daddy and papa had to bath her at least twice a week. _Doctors orders_. This week it was daddy's turn. _Oh boy was it the first time ever he had to get Ella to cooperate._

"Ella cut it out!...Quit moving so daddy can wash you up nicely".

 _Meeeeooowww! Meow! MEOW!_

Castiel than spoke from the bathroom door, "Dean!..Why is our girl fussing?"

"Uhhh I don't know Cas!...maybe she just doesn't want a bath today?...Ella be still or you will get water into your ears, eyes and nose!"

 _Meeeoooowwww!_

Castiels wanted to sieze his girl away from her daddy when she shot him a sad, big eyed look. He watched as she tapped her paws one by one onto the foamy water. His eyes suddenly lit up in realisation, "Dean what flavor shampoo are you using?"

"Orange flavour Cas!...It's her favourite".

Castiel tapped his forehead lightly, "Oh no wonder she is fussy Dean".

Dean shot him a confused look, "What do you mean Cas?!" Dean held his baby girl as she wiggled in his hands.

"I forgot to tell you when you came back from the hunt that she no longer likes Orange …she now loves Strawberry".

 _Meeeooowww!_ Ella confirmed.

Dean gently rubbed her head lightly craddling her to his chest, "Oh I'm sorry baby girl…daddy didn't mean to…daddy didn't know". He drained the tub, refilling the water, he placed her in and started to soap her up using strawberry flavored shampoo. He smiled as his girl kept still, purring. "After this daddy will moisturize your skin with a little coconut oil….wouldn't you like that sweetheart?"

 _Meeeooowww!_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It was Ella's first Christmas and her parents and uncles wanted it to be awesome for her. Uncle Gabe and Papa Castiel had put up Christmas decorations, Uncle Sam and Daddy Dean had taken care of the Christmas tree. Ella' s parents had also decided that they would take her out for Christmas shopping.

Dean had strapped her into a red cat carrier, _much like a human baby's_ , and little Ella had her little mitten covered paws hanging out of the little holes. She was also dressed up for the weather, wearing a nice white and red custom made coat that also had a little attachable hood to slip her head into, her little ears poking out of the holes as it fit snuggly around her face.

As Dean and Castiel walked by, they could hear whispers and giggles. _Who cares!_ Dean shot them all a death glare that spoke _'Don't look at my girl like that!'_. Castiel was trying to hold in his laughter at the protective display the big bad hunter had on. _Doesn't mean he isn't protective as well._

Everything was running smoothly, they were in a toy section for cats when Castiel heard his boyfriend growl. His head immediately shot up, seeing Dean giving the stink eye to a Sphynx Male Cat whose focus was on Ella. The male sphynx was sitting in his owners shopping cart and his name was _Mango_ , judging by the scribbling on the gold tag he wore.

"Dude are you ok?" Mangos dad asked.

"Yeah tell that thing to stop looking at my girl like she is something edible….doesn't he have any decency?...look at him he is drooling?!"

 _MEOW_

"Well it seems that your cat doesn't mind mangos attention!' The guy answered smartly. "Must be that type of girl aye?!"

Dean shot the guy a look that made him gulp, he craddled Ella's head with one hand, _as if sheilding her_ ,"Don't talk about my baby girl like that ever again?!...it'll be the last thing you ever do!...and you?...yeah I'm talking to you, you damn fruit!...Don't ever check my baby girl out again like that or I'll snip em!"

 _MEEOOOOOWWW!_

"No Ella stop it!...you are not allowed to have male friends that look at you like that!…Nuh Uh!".

Ella moved her little paws, as she watched the other guy immediately scurry away with Mango.

Castiel just slapped Dean on his arm, "Dean really?..Ella liked Mango…maybe they could have been friends".

Dean just shot him a look that screamed, _shut up,_ "I wouldnt trust that thing around my baby girl Cas!" ,before he walked away with a restless Ella who could be heard giving cat cries as she complained to her daddy.

"Hush now Ella...you know if he was a decent cat, he wouldn't have looked at you like that...but nooo...he definitely had other things on his mind...that's for sure!"

 _Meow_

"No you are too young for that conversation Ella!"

 _Oh boy!_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_MEEEEOOOWWW!_

"No Ella…papa and I are gonna be watching die hard part 1".

Ella ignored her daddy scratching at the very colorful Frozen cover. She glanced at her daddy, shooting Dean the puppy eye look. _Meeeooowww._

"Nuh uh….don't give me that puppy eyed look…you have been spending too much time with your uncle Sam…and we are still watching Die Hard".

Dean took out the disk and placed it into the DVD player. He plumped down on the couch, at the same time Castiel walked in with a bowl filled with popcorn. He sat beside Dean, giving him a sweet kiss before his lover turned the TV on and the movie started.

Ella climbed onto her daddy's lap, looking up at him with a now _puss in boots_ look. _MEOW._

"We talked about this Ella…we will not be watching Frozen….we have already watched it more than 20 times this week….and put away the puss in boots eyes…it's not going to work on Daddy!"

What Dean didn't realize was that though the _puss in boots_ eyes were not having an effect on him, Castiel was definitely falling hard.

He turned his head to his lover, "Dean…maybe we can watch Frozen one more time?"

 _MEOW,_ Ella agreed with her papa.

Dean snapped his head to the Angel, "No!...no way!...Cas I'm having nightmares of Sam, Gabe, Ella and you singing _let it go_ every damn night now!...the answer is still no".

"But Dean…she's our baby girl…wouldn't you do anything for your baby girl?" Castiel had on the full pout and puppy eyed look.

That touched Dean right in the heart. He glanced down at his baby girls cute face. _Oh he cant do this!_ He huffs out, "Fine…let's watch Frozen".

 _MEOW!_ Ella let out in victory, hopping off her daddy's lap and moving to the plastic Frozen disk cover, pawing at it while looking at her daddy.

"Ok ok…hold your horses princess…daddy will put it on".

Castiel smiled as he watched the hunter, put in _Frozen_ and pick his baby girl up, cuddling her before he plumps back down beside his lover. _Yup, totally wrapped around her little paw._

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was straddling his lover, kissing, nipping and licking at his neck. They were down to their boxers and were feeling the need and longing to be intimate. Their breathing picked up as they met each others ruts, lips tangled in a filthy wet kiss. Just than a littlemeowaccompanied with scratching on wood was heard outside their door.

"Dean!...I think that's Ella?" Castiel heavily breathed out.

Dean ignored Cas and kissed his way to his lovers nipples, sucking and running his tongue over the hard nubs, making his lover writh and moan below him.

MEEEEOOOOOWWWW!

"Dean!...we should stop!"

Dean groaned as Castiel pushed at him, "Cas..she will go away ok…right now I want you!" He started humping his crotch against Cas'.

Meeeeeeeeeooooòoooow! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOOOWWWWWWWW!

The scratching was becoming very persistent and her cries were really loud now. Dean threw his head back, letting out an annoyed groan, getting off Castiel, adjusting himself before he walked to the door as his lover chuckled behind him, "Haha…laugh it up…when our baby girl is gone back to sleep than I will have your ass".

MEEOOOWWWWWW!

"Coming honey!", Dean pulled the door open, sitting right on the floor was Ella looking up at her daddy with a sad expression that melted Deans heart. Dean picked her up and kissed her head, "I'm sorry sweetheart….Daddy was busy with papa".

Meow!

"I know…I know…you come first". He climbs back into bed with his baby girl.

Ella snuggles in between her two parents,Meow, she purrs and falls off to sleep. After a few minutes Dean makes to pick her up and carry her to the next room when she wakes up, snipping at his hand making him let go.

"Ow Ella…we talked about the biting sweetheart…you do not do that to daddy or papa even if we have disagreements!"

Castiel chuckles as he watches Ella pat at her sleeping spot for a while before she plumps herself down and fall somewhat asleep in the same spot, purring.

Dean just gives the pouty look, "I ain't getting any tonight aye?"

Ella gave a littleMeowas Castiel said "No" .

Dean huffs out, "Fine". He snuggles close to his baby girl falling off to sleep within a few minutes.

Castiel just shook his head fondly at the cozy pair.Life was such when you have children, but he wouldn't trade this moment away, EVER.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ella loves pie. Just like her daddy. Hence, the reason why the three of them went out to a nearby diner. Ella had on a bumble bee themed coat and was attracting a lot of attention. Dean cradled his baby girl to his chest as he stood before the counter, eyeing the different pies on display.

"Hmmm which one do you like baby girl?"

 _Meow!_ Ella pawed at the glass that had a display of Apple pie.

"Hmmm good choice". He looked back up at the person behind the counter, "Can we have 2 slices of Apple pie?"

MEEEEEOOOWWWWW!

'What is it baby?"

Castiel came to stand beside his boyfriend, "She wants a whole Apple pie to herself Dean".

Dean heaves his baby girl up, looking at her puppy dog eyes, "Oh ok…daddy will get you the whole pie". He turns to the man behind the counter again, "Can I have two whole Apple pies please?"Might as well eat as much as my girl.

The man just lifted an eyebrow, and in a mocking tone said, "Really sir?…I doubt that thing dressed in wierd bee clothing would be able to finish a pie!...my God that thing is hideous!...Cat with no fur…gonna have a hard time when she has to find a mate…tell you that".

Deans temper flared, but before he could pass Ella to Castiel and give that man a piece of his mind combined with a few physical injuries, Castiel had already hooked the guys lapels pulling him almost halfway off the counter, in a stone cold voice he growled, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY GIRL LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!...HOW DARE YOU MOCK SUCH AN INNOCENT BABY!..LOOK AT HER SAD FACE!…YOU DID THAT TO HER!...I WILL SMACK THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER IN THAT TONE AND MANNER AGAIN!...DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

The man stuttered, "Yes sir".

Castiel shook the guy a little, "Good!...now apologize to my baby girl!...And give her her pie!"

The man nodded, and once Castiel let go of his lapels he walked to the other side, facing a glaring Dean and a sad looking Ella, "Um…Im sorry-"

"ELLA!", Dean blurted. "Her names Ella".

"Ye- yes…well I'm sorry Ella…I didn't mean to be rude and hurt your feelings…I think that your little bumble bee coat is very pretty…and you are a very pretty girl too…I bet a lot of cats will love you….plus I will give you a whole Apple pie on the house…do you accept my apology Ella?".

Ella took some time before her eyes turned bright, MEEEEOOOOWWW!

The man looked up at Dean, who still had a glare on that said 'I dare you to say something so I can beat the living crap out of you' , "Did she- she- um- forgive me?"

"Yes she did!" Dean barked out.

"Ok great…I'll um go get the pies…please have a seat and I'll personally bring them over to you". The man scampered away. Everyone who observed the exchange went back to eating daring not to laugh or say anything or else face the wrath of protective father's.

As Castiel sat opposite Dean, he saw his lover smirking at him, "What Dean?"

"Nothing". Dean says kissing his baby girls head. "Its just I get all tingly when you take control like that".

Castiel rolled his eyes. Typical Dean. "I still think that Ella's boyfriend's will be having a harder time from you than me".

"What boyfriend's Cas?…my girl aint having no boyfriends ever!"

Meow! Ella complained.

Just than the same man placed two whole Apple pies on the table with plates and knives, "Enjoy".

"Thankyou", Castiel smiled up at the guy, already over his temper, whereas Dean just shot the guy a silent stone cold look that made him scurry away as soon as.

Dean pecked his baby girl on the head once more , placing a whole pie right in front of Ella, "Here you go sweetheart…enjoy your pie".

Meow!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel woke up to music, he turned his head to the side seeing the bed empty . 'Hmm, Dean is up early today'. As he got dressed a knock sounded on the door. He opened it to reveal Sam, who had a hand slapped on his mouth, as his shoulders shook.Sam was trying to contain his laughter. "Good morning Sam…how may I help you?"

Sam took a deep breath, he was completely red, as tear tracks coated his face, in between his laughter he tried to speak, "Um morning Cas…um..aha…I think you should come see…this?"

"Um ok…does this have anything to do with Dean?"

Sam burst out laughing, before he took deep breaths trying to calm down, in a weak voice he replied, "Yup".

Castiel followed Sam, noticing that the music was getting louder. Sam snorted putting a finger to his mouth, shhhh, before he indicated for Castiel to look inside the room. What Castiel saw made him think he was still asleep or he had officially lost his mind. There standing in the middle of the room was Dean, who was holding Ella (wearing a tiny purple princess dress), up in the air as he swung her around than putting her down on a tall table. Ella immediately started to shake her booty from side to side,yup she did,as she danced around the table. Dean moved his tush from side to side as they both danced and sang or in Ellas case 'Meow' to the song 'Shake it off' by 'Taylor Swift' . Ellas favourite song on the radio now.

Castiel was trying to hold in his laughter, same as Sam, but after a few seconds burst out laughing, immediately alerting Ella and Dean to their audience. Dean immediately turning off the radio and Ella gave a loud Meeooww!

"Cas! Sam! How long you been standing there?" A blush staining Deans cheek.

Sam just choked out, "Long enough".

Castiel took a deep breath, wiping at his happy tears, "Please Dean don't stop….carry on".

MEOW!

"I promise I'll turn the radio back on in a minute sweetheart". He glared at a hysterical Sam and Castiel. "Laugh it up you two and now I need you to leave…Ella and I have to finish dancing".

Castiel just nodded, laughing lightly, "Have fun Dean and Ella…oh and by the way nice booty shake Dean...bring that booty shake to the bedeoom and shake it off". Castiel winked.

Dean covered Ellas ears with both his hands, "Cas innocent ears please!...now shoo!"

As soon as Cas and Sam turned away from the room, 'Shake it off' started booming through the speakers.Oh where had the big bad hunter gone.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was sulking in the corner like a petulant child. Castiel just rolled his eyes as his lover refused to look at him. "Dean its for Ellas own good!...she needs a playmate".

Dean grumbled, "Yeah the word is playmate…not mate!"

Castiel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Dean…for heaven's sake Mango is not going to do anything to our girl…look she is having fun".

Dean snorted and glanced at his little girl, who was dressed in a little pink tutu, pawing at a ball of yarn, passing it between Mango and her. Castiel had bumped into Mango and his owner at the vet today. He had apologized forDeans behaviorand asked if Mango would like to have a play date with Ella. And here they were.Mango's owner whose name was Chris was chatting to Sam avoiding Dean at all costs.Yeah you better be scared.

Castiel sat beside his lover, holding Deans hand in his as he rested his head on his lovers shoulder. He was gonna pull away when he didn't get any reaction from Dean, but at the last minute, Dean kissed him on the head, squeezing his hand. He looked up, placing a hand on Deans jaw, turning his lover to face him before he planted a deep sweet kiss on his lips before pulling away. But Dean growled and pulled him back into a tongue filled kiss, both moaning. All of a sudden they were interrupted by a loud screeching meow. Dean lost his head when he saw that Mango had mounted his baby girl, trapping her underneath as she cried.

"WHAT THE HELL!".

Dean ran towards his girl, lucky for Mango that his owner had immediately picked him up scolding him,otherwise Dean would not be held responsible for his actions, he picked his princess cradling her to him before he glared at Mango and his owner, tone dangerous, "Get that horny rat away from here now or I swear to God I will not hesitate to throw you and your cat out the door…how dare he violate my baby girl!"

"Ok…I'm going to leave now…um will there be future play dates?" Chris asked timidly.

Castiel just growled, "No Ella needs a playmate…not a mate!...out now!"

Dean kissed his baby girls head as she let out little Meows, "Its alright sweetheart…daddy is here…come on let's go run a bubble bath….always soothes you?"

MEOW!

Castiel felt so guilty seeing his baby girl, snuggle close to Dean looking scared, "Dean is she ok?"

"Cas!...stay away from me right now!...I am pissed at you for letting that rapist near my girl!" Dean walked away with Ella stillMeowingin his arms.

Castiel just sighed. He would have to let Dean cool off before he approached. He dragged his feet to the living room.I'M SORRY ELLA.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Ella was dressed in her little Santa hat and red coat. Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabe all sat on the seetee by the Christmas tree. Ella was snuggled in Deans arms, eyes wide looking at the presents under the Christmas tree.

Everyone laughed as she started to squirm and wiggle in Deans arms. But still Dean did not budge, then she started toMeow, giving the puppy dog look at Dean. Everyoneawwwedat her sweet face.

MEEEOOOOWWWW!

"Oh fine baby girl…daddy will let you open only one present…it's only Christmas eve after all", Dean kissed his baby girls head, putting her down on the floor.

Everyone howled in laughter when Ella didn't waste any second scurrying to the present she wanted to open. Everyone noticed that she went after the round blue wrapping with a very big pink bow,Gabes present.She gave heart eyes to her daddy waiting for him to say that it's ok to open that present.

Before Dean could say yes, the archangel spoke, "Well go on Ella….open it sweetheart".

Ella suddenly started clawing at the present as everyone chuckled at her enthusiam. As soon as she saw what her gift was, her eyes lit up so bright giving out a very loud, 'Meeeoooowwww' before she started playing with it excitedly.

Dean and the others laughed all the while, watching little Ella play with her brand new glittering rainbow colored ball of yarn. Prancing and tumbling about here and there.Leave it to Gabe to be able to find a glittery rainbow ball of yarn. She than left the ball of yarn and jumped on her uncle Gabes lap, wanting to thank him.

Gabe laughed fondly, "That's right sweetheart, you get to have your own ball of yarn to play with".

Meeeoowww! Ella purred and rubbed her head against Gabes tummy in affection. She than jumped on the floor playing with her new ball of yarn again as her family watched on.

After a few minutes, Sam announced, "Ok who's up for some eggnog?"

Everyone said "Yeah" as Ella Meeowwed.

Nothing's more wonderful than spending Christmas with your family.

TBC


End file.
